


The Case Of The Pips & A New Edition

by melliyna



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ACD Canon, Babies, Blogging, Case Fic, Kid Fic, Multi, Pictures, Polyamory, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/pseuds/melliyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson, blogging a case but distracted by a happy event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The case in question is my own adaptation of the _Five Orange Pips_ by Arthur Conan Doyle. In my head Mary is played by Freema Agyleman. Because of reasons ;). This is a small snapshot of my own personal slightly cracky OT4 verse, of which more may follow.

Taking Sherlock out to the football was probably not one of Greg, Mary and I’s better ideas but it worked out well - we bought a quite seat and we did our version of ‘I Spy’ In which Sherlock gets to let us pick someone he can observe and deduce and I swear, it never gets old. He’s extraordinary. 

In the midst of Mary and Greg getting in to a debate about the offside rule and which was better kind of guitar that is beyond me we met a client. An American, Jay Opper Junior who was starting to get really worried about his uncle. One of those Tea Party types who’d reformed but he’d started getting threats and all sorts.

Sherlock was delighted at first. I can’t say much else (too many bloody secrets acts) but it’s one of the only times he really, well Sherlock was upset. Lets just say that. 

And then Mary went in to labour towards the conclusion of the case. Now yes, Greg and Mary and Sherlock and I are in love, lets just clear that up (haters, as the young people say, can sod right off) and no, we don’t know which of us is the biological dad and frankly, it doesn’t matter. Though yes, she’s got Greg’s eyes and the beginnings of hair that could be from Sherlock or Mary.

So 

Madeleine Nadiyah Watson (Holmes) Morstan (the Holmes portion is essentially her middle name - it was the only way we could get Sherlock to agree to it, the bloody stubborn pillock). 5 pounds, 6 ounces and a born cuddler (she takes after her Papa and her Dad).

 

[](http://s9.photobucket.com/albums/a73/Melliyna17/?action=view&current=BLP0113709_P_Mixed-race-newborn-baby-girl.jpg)


	2. An Interlude (written for a friend)

Madeleine becomes 'El' very shortly after she is born (John would like to claim credit for that but it's more likely Greg and Mary, who tend to shorten it). And as she grows, it evolves. She's always Nadi to Mary, who talks to her in Farsi and whose mother makes her a beautiful wrap. John calls her Maddie or Maddie-Mine because he couldn't conceive of calling this tiny little being something so long as Madeleine. Greg calls her belle and produces a knitted blanket from his French mother, who John meets later. 

El belongs to all of them, as a name. 

Sherlock calls her Madeleine and it's never without a note of wonder. John thinks that anyone who doubts Sherlock can love should watch him with El, who he watches with utter joy. Sherlock, who will always hold her, smile at her and be entirely enthralled by her. John has never had any doubt he would. Yes, sometimes it's in his own uniquely Sherlock way ("Sherlock, it's a bit not good to take El to a crime scene" "Yes, even if it is an opportunity to annoy Anderson") 

John himself still can't entirely believe it. There's a little person in Baker Street now (which meant some interesting renovations but there she is. In a perfectly normal nursery (with admittedly, a small separate kitchen - Mycroft's gift, among others, so that Sherlock can keep his experiments in the main fridge) and there they are. A family.

Molly brings a giant soft toy and coos. Sherlock entirely refuses any gifts of dinosaurs. Sally is utterly charmed. Mrs Hudson is over the moon. John thinks even Mycroft might well have smiled to himself (he knows it when Mycroft calls El El). And even Anderson softens when he thinks Sherlock isn't looking.

Madeleine might be the only thing Sherlock and Anderson agree on.


End file.
